Mysterious Creatures
Mysterious Creatures sighted around the Galaxy Arda 1: Hordes of mysterious creatures were sighted beneath the Arda 1 base by the Underground team, consisting of the droid R0C-K4, Erdo, Gristle, Pakbatt, Hank, and Sev-ak. The following the the report made by the droid, as well as details of his recordings of the incident. "When we entered the cavern, we happened upon one of the assistants sent down to investigate prior to our arrival. He had a broken leg, and was tended to by Gristle. The other two researchers were not seen until i ventured down to the main platform. Scenes play of the darkness, with the illumination from the fusion lantern showing Keb and his deceased friend. "The rest of the team descended to support Keb, while I ventured further onto the platform, and I happened upon those odd statues. Nothing I had seen before could compare to these, and I have seen my fair share of odd things in strange temples." Light from the fusion lantern illuminates the many statues, some with worn features, and the glint off of a large orb in the center catches R0C's attention. "I placed my hand on the orb, and it was cool and smooth, like a massive pearl. As I continued around it, I called to Erdo to come and investigate it, along with the large stone tablet that was discovered nearby. " The video pans across the pearl, and then to the monolithic stone tablet. Erdo begins to translate the runes, as R0C continues to circle the pearl, looking for any traces of enemy activity. Erdo's translation of the Tablet: “The armies of the Sith still remain / Hidden from the light they refrain / Waiting for their master’s call / For only she can rule them all / Once fell alchemy fills the air / All her foes shall know despair" "It was so sudden, I could barely react. The pearl began to glow red, and bolts of lightning shot out of it, and struck the statues. That's when they started to move, and the stone fell away, revealing living, winged creatures. They swarmed all around us, and the big ones could really hit." Video plays of the ensuing battle, the pearl is broken open and the red energy gushes out of it, reviving more of the creatures. "The only thing that sticks in my mind are the ancient Stormbeasts that the Sith used to harness in battle. But these were different. They didn't command whatever force the Stormbeasts did, and seemed more, primal, simple, and not as terrifying one-on-one, but they swarm, and that's the real trouble. Erdo managed to stun them somehow, I didn't really question it. I just knew we had to get out. " The video pans across to show the other arcs of red lightning in the darkness, and R0C mutters obscenity after obscenity. "We ran back up the way we came, me covering the rear. On my way up, I slashed at the walls, trying to cause a cave in to stop the advance of these smaller red stormbeasts. It seemed to work for a bit, but it was the collapse caused by Erdo and the detonite that sealed them in. I don't usually feel fear, not much can give me pause enough to allow it. These did. " End of Report.